The mystery of the Iris
by strangeland
Summary: After Lara stole the Iris from Von Croy (events told on Tomb Raider 5), Von Croy intimidates Lara Croft so she can give the Iris back, but Lara fears that Von Croy can misuse the Iris, even though both of them don't know all the powers of it. After a deal, Lara has to found out anything about the Iris before things get worse.
1. The power of influence

_The following events happen after Tomb Raider 2 and before Tomb Raider 3. Therefore evertyhing that happens in the present time in Tomb Raider 4 didn't happen yet._

* * *

The mystery of the Iris

Chapter 1 – The Power of influence

Lara Croft was reading "Othello" by Shakespeare in her bedroom when she was interrupted by Winston, who slammed the bedroom door calling out her name.

\- Come in! – Lara said, placing the book on the bed slowly.

\- Lady Croft, I'm afraid that you have an unexpected guest.

Lara looked at the clock that was on her bedroom wall. 20:00h

\- And who is it? – she asked.

\- Werner Von Croy, Milady. And I believe he's not very happy. He brought some company.

Lara looked away to the ground. Sighed. While Lara was thinking about that situation, Winston broke the silence asking if she would meet Werner or not. Before Lara's answer, she pulled some pillow from her bed and pulled out one of the guns and left the other hidden beneath the other pillow. Winston was surprised a bit with that scene.

\- You're right, Winston. Werner is not very happy. Probably, he is here because of the Iris.

\- Did he discover that you stole it?

\- Most likely.

She hid her gun in her back, stuck between her waist and her pants. She decided she would talk to Werner the way she was dressed at the time, no changing clothes.

\- Let's go – she said to Winston.

Lara's hair was tied in a ponytail but it was half loose, falling on her back. She went downstairs and opened the front door. She noticed a limousine parked in front of the main gate. She triggered the button of the security panel of the main gate. Soon after that the black limousine was entering and parking near the main entrance.

Lara waited almost at the entrance. Suddenly she had a flashback of what happened when she brought home the dagger of Xian. Men of Marco Bartolli had invaded her home in an attempt to recover the dagger of Xian. It was at night, Lara was using her robe… Suddenly she felt a slight fear of something like that could happen again.

Werner got out of the car with a man wearing a black suit who looked like to be his bodyguard. When Winston was about to say hello to Von Croy, Lara said:

\- It's a little late for a visit, don't you think, Von Croy? The tea time is 17h.

\- Certainly. But I'm not here for tea, Miss Croft. I'm here to talk about business. If you don't mind, I want to discuss this sitting on a sofa. – Von Croy said with his german accent.

Lara turned her back on Von Croy and walked toward the living room of the manor, leaving Winston near of Von Croy, with the front door open. Winston quickly told Von Croy to follow him, and so his bodyguard followed too like a shadow. When Von Croy arrived accompanied by Winston, he noticed Lara sitted on a sofa with a very serious face. Winston stood still in the doorway along with Von Croy's bodyguard.

Werner sat on the sofa and rested his both hands on his cane that he carries everywhere.

\- What do you want, Werner? – Lara asked, though she knew the answer.

\- Well, you certainly should be aware about the theft in the Von Croy Industries, right? My Iris was stolen – he paused – by a woman. The only person who could steal would be someone who knew it, I guess. And as if it was a woman… - Von Croy was looking around as if he was telling some useless gossip – It's not difficult to guess it was you, Lara – there was a pause – You know you can be arrested for it? I want my Iris back!

\- And I wanted the Iris was forever yours, if you weren't so reckless, Werner.

Von Croy laughed.

\- Reckless?

\- You and I know that you have a tendency to break the rules and fall in the traps of the artifacts that you explore around. For example, you ignored the inscriptions that was near to the near the lever that opened the place where the Iris was in Angkor Wat. And you almost killed us.

\- Oh, don't remember me Angkor Wat, _Miss Croft!_ – he said putting emphasis on the end – That day, you abandoned me there to have a claustrophobic and dark death, "ja"? (ja = yes in german)

\- I already told you I didn't leave you there to die! I tried to seek help at the same time the place was crumbling. How would I approach you with rocks falling from the ceiling?

Lara felt a momentaneous exhaustion with that conversation. It was not the first time she was discussing about Angkor Wat with Von Croy. In that time, Lara was 16 years old and they traveled to Cambodia, where Lara would learn a lot about archeology with the famous Werner Von Croy. Unfortunately, Von Croy ignored any warning of the place and tried to steal the Iris, a very peculiar artifact. With two-plates-and-a-ball shaped where everything uses to spin next to each other at the same time ignoring gravity, standing still in the air anywhere someone would just "put it". If it wasn't the fact it floats in the air, the Iris wouldn't have any traces of a powerful artifact. And when Von Croy survived the enclousure of the Iris' vault and the crumbling of the place, Lara had to hear him complaining about it for years. Years of grudge. And, as always, Lara denied she abandoned Von Croy to die, but it was always useless to claim her innocence.

\- There were not so many rocks like that – Von Croy mocked – The Iris ended up saving my life faster.

\- Don't talk as if I never had helped you! You almost died in Africa and I saved your life.

\- Lara, please. Enough about the past. I found the Iris, he's _mine_. You stole something mine and I came here asking peacefully it back.

\- Werner, I stole the Iris right after I knew that you finally had discovered a way to give energy to the Iris. Sorry, but if it was anyone trying to discover the teleportation through science is one thing, but you using an artifact like the Iris to cause teleportation through all that high technology is warning of danger. You are a very unluck person.

\- Okay – Von Croy sighed – so you are being careful, avoiding me to do something bad. And what is your plan after that? You steal something that is mine and interrupts my research and everything stays well? If you don't want to give the Iris back, you will have to give me something as valuable as him.

It came to Lara's mind the Dagger of Xian, which she kept in her safe room. But it would be foolish to trade the Iris with the dagger. Between Von Croy using teleportation and stabbing the dagger in someone, it would be worse see him transforming someone into a huge Chinese dragon because of the dagger. She thought of a lot of things. Unfortunately, only the dagger and the Scion would be considered powerful in the same category as the Iris, but she wouldn't give any of them to him.

\- Seriously? – You accept to trade the Iris for another artifact?

\- For another powerful artifact – he corrected.

\- Werner – now Lara had a preoccupied and calm voice – we found the Iris in that place accidentally. We didn't go there to find the Iris exactly. We don't know much about it. More than 10 years passed and the only thing you found out about the Iris is that it needs an specific energy to work. You really are not afraid of the side effects it can cause? Don't you fear a worse power inside it? Your curiosity can make all the people who works in that building die because of that.

\- Ok, you're right. And what do you suggest? Let's go unravel the mystery of the Iris. And then what? Will you give it back to me at any cost?

\- Would you want the Iris at any cost even though it can kill you?

\- He's mine, Lara. I just wouldn't use for example. And don't be hypocrite. You have dangerous artifacts kept that you don't use, why wouldn't I have one too? Are you jealous of the teleportation because it's something simpler than your artifact? – Von Croy laughed.

\- I propose a deal – Lara said – I give the Iris back to you if we know more about it. If I decided to stay with the Iris, you can have a rare bestiary. It has no powers as the Iris, but if you read it, you will see how important it is.

* * *

Lara and Von Croy ended the conversation about the Iris and Von Croy said he would pay the tickets to Cambodia. However when Von Croy was leaving the manor, he said:

\- Miss Croft, allow me to say that I had to have a guarantee for this new deal. I almost forgot it. I thought it would be fair to steal something yours, since you stole something mine. Fortunately, what I stole is more sentimental valuable than my Iris. – then he took out of his pocket a pocket watch that had a C carved in the back. Lara got completely furious to see her father's watch in the hands of Von Croy.

\- How did you get that? – she asked furious, almost going to pull it from Von Croy's hand and attack him.

\- I believe you sent it to be repaired, right? – he laughed and looked at the clock quickly – But don't worry. Now there's a guarantee that you won't throw the Iris inside of a volcano or anything like that. Don't worry, when this is over, I'll give back the pocket watch of Richard Croft, "ja".

Von Croy turned and entered the car. The bodyguard stared Lara intensely as if he was anticipating that she would attack Von Croy physically. Not long after that they both were inside the limousine, ready to go out of the grounds of the Croft Manor. Von Croy opened the car window by pressing a button on the door, in the inside part of the car. He was leaning on his cane. He approached his face a little bit to the outside and said:

\- If you know how to steal, I know how to steal too – he laughed by seeing her angry face. He closed the window of the limousine and the car went away.

Winston was in affliction with that whole situation. He saw Lara going to the kitchen and he followed her.

\- Milady? Milady?

\- You know what, Winston? Sometimes I really wished Von Croy had died in that shit place in Angkor Wat – she said angrily, while she was taking a bottle of water inside the fridge and putting on the table. She took a glass and filled it with water.

\- Milady, calm down. But how did he manage to steal that watch in the Willbury's shop? It has a great security there…

\- Winston, Von Croy is competitive, vindictive, rancorous and pretentious. I don't know how he knew the watch was there, but he did it to prove he can steal too. – Lara drank some water – but I'll fix everything. I will know anything about the Iris and get my father's watch back.

Winston was silent for a few seconds.

\- I remember when Lord Croft had polished once and told me the watch would be yours one day, but only after the watch had passed by at least one country of each continent. – Winston was sad, mourning silent the absence of Richard Croft in that moment.

\- Exactly – Lara said.

Lara walked slowly to Winston. She saw in him one of the few people who saw her growing up, growing old. She hugged him.

\- Take care of Von Croy, milady.

\- I'll – she said while she was walking away from Winston. – Now I have to prepare my things. I will have to travel to Cambodia.


	2. Angkor Wat revisited

Chapter 2 – Angkor Wat revisited

Lara had already packed her things and was ready to the commitment she had made with Von Croy. When she was impatiently standing in front of her home, looking at her watch, Von Croy's limo arrived at the mansion. She was quick to get in the car and throw the bag anyway on the car seat. Von Croy grouched something in german, but Lara didn't pay attention to it.

\- Who is he? – she asked in a rude way, pointing to the man in a blue suit next to Von Croy.

\- And I thought British people were the most educated - Von Croy mocked. - This is Jeffrey Hastings. My biggest investor and partner in Von Croy industries. That "latest technology", which you mentioned, was thanks to this man.

\- Nice to meet you – Jeffrey said. He reached his hand for Lara and expected she would do the same, and she did.

\- As the Iris is our interest, Jeffrey insisted to follow our progress – Von Croy was leaning on his cane and looking out the window.

\- It's always great to have someone just watching two people doing the hard work of digging, right, Werner? – Lara said without worrying in express any education or sympathy with those men.

Von Croy ignored what Lara said and started to complain:

\- I don't believe I'm going back to that place again. This is a waste of my money.

\- It's not my fault if you didn't search right, Werner. Maybe you're going old. What did you do in the last time you tried to know something more about the Iris? – Lara asked.

\- In the library next to Angkor, there are few reports about the Iris. No one know its exactly location, completely secret, needs some sort of energy… Nothing more. It was luck to found it that day.

\- You forgot the revenge that would fall upon the one who caught the Iris.

\- Nonsense – Von Croy rolled his eyes.

* * *

Arriving at Cambodia, Lara had two hopes. The first one was that Von Croy didn't searched properly about the Iris in Cambodia. The second one was that the history of it wasn't in that country. She passed hours locked in a plane with Von Croy and now she would be more time locked with him but now in a car.

\- Let's go to the museum. I have an acquaintance there. It would be better if you heard from his the story of the Iris – Von Croy said.

* * *

In the library, Von Croy tried to use his sympathy with a man (almost the same age as him) called Sarit Chey, one of the responsible for that museum. While Sarit was asking personal things to Von Croy, the American Jeffrey couldn't stand the heat of that country. Lara wasn't comfortable with the presence of Jeffrey in the search of the origins of the Iris. Isn't it enough Von Croy have a tendency to break the rules by freed? Having a little friend of Von Croy witnessing everything wasn't a good idea.

\- Sarit, I brought some kids with me today. I want you to meet Lara Croft and Jeffrey Hastings.

\- Nice to meet you – Sarit said in English.

Lara and Jeffrey answered, but Jeffrey rushed to make a lot of questions about the place, as if he was a child visiting a museum for the first time.

After Sarit answered all the questions from Jeffrey, who weren't related about the Iris, Von Croy demanded an improvised internal meeting just for him, Lara and Sarit. The three reunited inside a office in the museum, while Jeffrey was waiting on the outside.

\- So, my dear Von Croy, how can I help you? – Sarit asked – Are you back because of the Iris?

\- Exactly. But this time I want you to tell everything you said to me to this lady – Before Sarit could say anything, Von Croy spoke again – she's the stubborn type.

Lara was serious because of Werner's comment and then she sat in a chair in front of a table, waiting Sarit to sit in the other chair at any time.

\- Oh, the Iris… So unknown and so mysterious – Sarit picked up a book on the shelf and sat down in the chair, facing Lara.

She tried to read the book title, but failed as he was quick to putting the book on the table.

\- The Iris is considered a legend here in Cambodia. In the records we found about the Iris in these 800 years, because the rumors of its existence appeared after Angkor Wat emerged, there's no drawing about its format – Sarit turned the book upside down so Lara could read, and he pointed some lines to her, even not stopping talking – They said its format is "curves and circle" and nothing more. It's completely difficult to guess a format of a relic with only these informations – Sarit laughed.

Lara looked away to Von Croy, who was standing. She then came back pay attention to Sarit.

\- "The Iris needs to be kept in secret. The one who needs to work with the Iris, needs the energy of the rainbow".

\- Wait… Energy of the rainbow?

\- Yes, strange, isn't it? Rainbow has no energy – Sarit pulled the book back to himself, passing the pages – There are a lot of theories that the Iris could be a reference of deities, or can be a saying… They believe the circle is the sun and the lines, the clouds.

Lara was intrigued, but she didn't want to share her secrets. She asked to look the book again (it was in English). She read few informations of the "legend of the Iris". She asked to retreat with Von Croy and said goodbye to Sarit.

When they were in the library entrance, Von Croy said:

\- Any idea came to your mind, miss Croft?

\- Yes. It came. The energy of the rainbow could be related to the Norse mythology, or something like that. The Bifrost is an example of an rainbow in the mythological culture… - Lara hesitated – Well…

\- Oh, yeah… But the Nordic countries are far from this warm place and from Sanskrit. In here, it's a completely different culture, Lara. Don't you think I haven't considered Bifrost? I've already had! But even the Iris itself has an appearance of Nordic, right? And with so many information of the Norse mythology, the Iris would have its name somewhere written.

Lara was serious. Used a bit of time to think and said:

\- In this case, I vote for "Déjà vu".

\- What?

\- Déjà vu. I need to have access to the place where you picked the Iris. It is our only hope.

\- Do you remember for what we had to go through to get at that place, which by now must be full of rocks?

\- Werner, by any chance do you remember anytime similar to a rainbow on it? – Lara ignored completely what Von Croy asked, and she was staring him.

\- No! Everything happened so fast. That thing floating, moving it by himself… I was hanging on my foot… When that kind of dome started to close, everything got very dark – the anger of Von Croy was showing – I fell anyway in a place where I couldn't see anything!

\- But how did you… - Jeffrey tried to ask, but he was interrupted by Von Croy.

\- After a while, bored in the darkness, you end up feeling a little crazy, Miss Croft. I just held the Iris anyway and imagined myself out of that place. The only thing I remembered was that typical yellow ray coming out of the red ball and hitting me. When I realized, I was already on the outside. – Von Croy paused – Unfortunately, even with all the technologies in Von Croy Industries, I can't store the energy inside the Iris. It's been 13 or 14 years that it doesn't produce the same energy as in that day. Yes, it can teleport someone, but only close to those machines of energy. The mystery of how it can retain power within is… - Von Croy gave up continuing his sentence and just sighed of frustration.

\- Answering your previously question, I do remember. And as we didn't had time to look well at that place, we need to go back there – Lara looked serious to Von Croy and Jeffrey. She was determined to go to that place with or without them.

* * *

After tired hours looking for the exit closest to the place where the Iris was kept, after hours pushing rocks, stones, Lara, Von Croy and Jeffrey reached the right place.

\- Not much has changed – Werner said, and he was now looking the rocks with contempt.

\- Werner, do you have any idea if in this place there's gold? – Jeffrey asked, still a little dazzled by that simple place – Places like this must be full of gold – and then he started to touch the wall close to him.

Von Croy looked to Lara for a few seconds. Suddenly, he regretted bring Jeffrey. And While Jeffrey was talking to himself, Werner stared the rounded floor closed to that some sort of sliced dome, that one day locked him up. Decided to not do anything in that place. He would just wait for Lara to be on her own.

Lara, on the other hand, was expecting the same complaint of Von Croy when she found him alive with the Iris is his hand. She passed the stone who has the warning that Von Croy once ignored.

\- Look, it's the stone with the inscriptions right here – Lara gave a little kick on it, as the stone had earned few neighbors because of that crumbling. – And, once more, it says that vengeance would fall of the one who took it.

Jeffrey was now scared. Von Croy never mentioned any kind of curse.

\- Vengeance? – Jeffrey asked scared – That relic had a curse?

\- Oh, ancient _hocus pocus _– Von Croy rolled his eyes. His contempt for that warning was repeating again.

\- So you don't believe that? – Jeffrey asked to Von Croy.

\- It's been about 13 our 14 years, I don't know. It was meant to happen, it would already happen. Or maybe the fact the place crumbled and that thing closed me up was the price.

\- But, in general, do you believe in those things?

Before Von Croy could answer, Lara interrupted:

\- Have you read any book of Shakespeare, Mr. Hastings? Have you read Hamlet?

\- No.

\- In Hamlet, Shakespeare wrote: "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy". – Lara gave a sideway smile, sexy without mean it – If even Shakespeare said that… - She paused – It's basically the motto of any archeology schools.

Jeffrey preferred to be quiet. Lara approached the lever that would open that protective "dome" of the pedestal. She pulled it and, for her surprise, it worked perfectly. Suddenly, that thing was opening. A complete déjà vu. And When Lara approached the place where it supposed to have a bridge, she realized the bridge was destroyed.

\- I think I will have to jump – Lara said to Von Croy.

\- Oh, good luck, Lara. Unfortunately, nowadays, I use a cane and I don't jump like before – Von Croy said while he was sitting on one of the rocks.

Lara stepped back, ran and jumped. Unfortunately the jump wasn't enough to make her fall standing, so she needed to hang on the ledge. Von Croy and Jeffrey showed sign of concern, but soon Lara was standing there. When she approached the pedestal of the Iris, she searched carefully for any information. In the back part, she investigated the pedestal and discovered something written. She crouched and approached her face. She could see something written there. She was surprised and amazed to find a miserable clue. And while she passed the finger around where it was written, she got more surprised. Her face was still for a moment.

\- You were right about something, Werner – she screamed after she was standing once again. – You were right about I being wrong.

\- What did you found out? – he asked nervously.

Lara looked back to where she had discovered something written before she could speak.


	3. The first clue

Chapter 3 – The first clue

\- I think the Iris is not Cambodian – Lara said while she was still making all that suspense to Von Croy – I found something written here.

\- What is written there? What did you find? – Von Croy shouted while he was approaching the edge, getting close to that circular hole. Everyone noticed Von Croy's voice echoing.

\- Wait a minute.

Lara place the small backpack in between her legs while she was squatted. She pulled a camera and took some pictures of that greek writing on that pedestal. The first word was "Ίρις" and the second one was very difficult to understand. The letters were very rounded and illegible; in additional, the rest of the word was interrupted by a broken and fallen piece of the pedestal. Lara looked around that small chasm on a hopeless attempt to find the a 12cm missing piece of that pedestal. She looked back at the other remaining letters. She believed that probably they were "με". She turned on the camera and took a picture of that "Ίρις με ...", as it was some sort of subtitle to the Iris.

She put the camera inside her backpack again and jumped back to where Von Croy and Jeffrey were.

\- What did you exactly see there? – Jeffrey asked, and he was less anxious than Von Croy.

\- There was some sort of phrase there, but a piece of the pedestal had broke and must have fallen in that chasm. The inscription of the pedestal is in greek.

\- In greek? –Von Croy asked.

\- Yes. I took some photos. The only letters of the second word is written in a different way, but I think it's a "me" and "epsilon". M and E in greek.

Von Croy remained silent. He stepped back from Lara and Jeffrey while he was pushing his eyeglasses up to press his fingers in his eyes subtly.

\- So the only hope of the completely history of the Iris is not here but in Greece – Jeffrey said a little excited.

\- I have considered the origin of the Iris been greek once – Von Croy said - but I never found something that I could relate to Greece. And how could I do this if everything I found about it was in Sanskrit? – he was serious now. He wanted to discover more things about the Iris on his own, without the possibility of Lara confiscate it in the future.

\- You're right, Werner. The Iris doesn't look like Nordic. Apparently, he's greek – Lara used her sarcasm and she was now approaching the exit.

\- If I only had time to look at that pedestal 13 years ago! How I wish I could have 58 years again. If I had the chance to investigate about it at that time, look how much time I would save.

* * *

Before all of them could go frenetically to Greece, Lara suggested returning to England for a moment. Right after she was received by Winston in her home, he rushed to tell that the work wasn't over yet. She told to Winston that maybe the story about the Iris would be in Greece and, once again as if she had 16 years, she would have to travel with Von Croy… again.

\- The more he gets older, the more he gets annoying – Lara said after raising her legs to her couch where she was sitting.

\- When someone is rich, elderly and greedy, the tendency is to be annoying, Miss. – Winston said.

\- He even took along his partner of the Von Croy Industries. What a useless thing – and now she was trying to comb a lock of her hair with her fingers. – On the other hand, if Jeffrey Hastings wouldn't there, maybe my dialogues with Von Croy would be worse. It would be a déjà vu one after another.

\- I still remember that one time he was here in the mansion, talking with me while he was waiting you. He kept bragging, as always, and he said a phrase he quite enjoy to repeat it, as if he created it. "Disrespect… - Winston was trying to remember.

\- … is the route of carelessness.

\- Oh, that's right! Disrespect is the route of carelessness.

\- If he only could follow his own advice, maybe he wouldn't get in trouble so often.

Lara stood up and warned Winston she would take a shower. She went upstairs to her room. She reached the bathroom, took off her white shirt and threw in the basket for laundry. She looked at the mirror and saw the tiredness in her face. She let her hair down and loose and threw them forward. She removed her brassiere, her jeans pants, her panties and threw everything inside the basket. She approached her shower and felt the warm water falling on her face and breasts.

While she was taking a shower, she thought about the Iris. Some theories came to her mind, but she felt she needs to do some searches in her study room. _"Dammit" _she thought. _"What was written on that pedestal?!"._ Lara's frustration made her lean her head to make her forehead touch the wall.

After she finished her shower, she wrapped a towel on herself and the other she wrapped on her long hair. She dried them well and now came the boring part: comb her hair. She smiled. She remembered once when she almost died by a bear and her only mental complaining was having to wash her hair after she fell on a huge puddle of mud.

* * *

Lara remembered what Sarit told about the Iris needed a rainbow energy. She took a big dictionary that was part of a collection of dictionaries with more or less 5 languages on each book. The one she picked was volume 5. She looked for the word rainbow on the greek dictionary, but she got frustrated. Unfortunately, rainbow in greek was "ουράνιο τόξο". None of the words looked like with the ones on the pedestal.

The word "Iris", however, was in at least two languages which meant "rainbow": in Portuguese and Spanish. Although this was some sort of progress, it wasn't a big deal. She let the dictionary on the table and looked for another book.

She picked a book about primordial gods and sat down. Winston appeared with a tray with a pot of tea and a cup.

\- Milady, your tea – he put the cup on the table and quickly filled with black tea. He put sugar too.

\- Thank you, Winston.

\- Any progress?

\- I think the Iris could be linked to a greek goddess called Iris. – Lara took a sip of her tea – The tea is great as always – she smiled. – So, as I was saying… _Arco-íris… _Iris. It does have some connection. But a mythology so well explored as the greek have no traces of the artifact is completely frustanting. One thing is to assume that he has some connection with the goddess Iris, another thing is to imagine that in the middle of so many greek histories, there's no sign of it. – Lara sighed in frustration – When I stepped on Cambodia, I thought the Iris was Indian, really… anything like that. Its tiny story is in Sanskrit, but the inscription on the pedestal is in greek. If it is really greek, why his miserable story is Cambodian?!

\- Milady, some things are lost with time. Techniques, good things, bad things… Even secrets.

* * *

After she passed the previous night searching what she could about greek mythology, Lara now had few informations that would make her have a little theory. She felt now it was a race for the secret of the Iris. She remembered that time in Angkor Wat that Von Croy bet a race with Lara to see who would arrive first at the chamber of the artifact. Right now, the race was metaphorical. A race for who would have the fastest epiphany.

As she was packing to another trip with Von Croy, Lara decided to go to her secret room where she keeps the most special artifacts. She retrieved the Iris from a showcase and held it before her eyes. She could "drop it" in anywhere in the air that it would just float. If someone held any part of it, like the "plates" for example, this part would just stop moving while the other parts would move normally. Without that energy machine from Von Croy Industries, the Iris seemed to be harmless.

She decided to walk with it to her room, but she bumped with Winston on the way.

\- Will you take the Iris with you, Miss?

\- Yes, I will. My intuition says it will be better if I take it with me. But I won't say anything to Von Croy.

\- What did you fear?

\- I don't know exactly… Maybe if Von Croy and I discover the history of the Iris, he might be completely thirsty to have the Iris back as soon as possible. Maybe he can send thieves to here, I don't know. If he wants to steal my house, I want him to _try_ while I'm here. So I'm taking it with me. – Lara went to her room and managed to hide the Iris inside her backpack.

On the next day, when Von Croy went to pick her up to take the three of them take a private jet, he said:

\- So, Miss Croft, can't you feel that we are close to the "rainbow"? – he was testing her.

\- By any chance will your jet pass by one, Werner? Don't fool yourself with the pot of gold – Lara mocked him with a fake smile.

\- Your mockery is depressing, but it doesn't hit me. In fact, I always like the childish story about the pot of gold on the end of the rainbow. I really hope I can find mine.

They got silent inside the car, Lara, Werner and Jeffrey. It was like Lara and Von Croy didn't want to share their personal theories about the Iris.

\- Where we are going? – Athens? – Lara asked.

\- No. Olympia – Von Croy said. And then, Lara was surprised a bit. _"Does Werner know more than me?"_ she thought.

\- Why there?

\- When we got there, you will know, child – then he smiled.


	4. Getting close

Chapter 4 – Getting close

Certainly, Olympia wouldn't be the place Lara would choose. Despite the deal she made with Von Croy, she was beginning to be apprehensive. He did what she did: researched anything he could about the Iris during the meantime back in England. What frightened Lara the most was the possibility to be one or two steps behind Werner. If he had the epiphany about the Iris first, it could be a little dangerous, depending on the situation. In Lara's logic, they would go to Athens.

Von Croy, Lara and Jefferson took a private jet to go to Olympia faster. She kept her backpack as close as possible, which caused her to worry if she was acting suspicious. Fortunately, from England to Olympia, nobody gave a damn about what Lara was carrying inside her backpack.

At the airport, a friend of Von Croy was waiting. It was a man called Otto Caligari, in his 70's years old, chubby, with white hair… He was an art dealer with great interest in archeology. Or, at least, always found a way to make business with archaeologists.

Von Croy was quick to talk to Otto first. They shook their hands and complimented their suits. When Lara was approaching, their talk was fading.

\- You must be Lady Lara Croft, right? – Otto said and shook Lara's hand.

\- Yes, precisely – she said.

\- Mister Hastings - Otto shook Jefferson's hand – what a beautiful airplane you have.

\- Thank you – Jeffrey smiled – Let's go to business, right? Because, unfortunately, I'm not like these two archaeologists who can deal well in different time zones. If in London, I was feeling the difference, missing the New York time zone, imagine in Cambodia and now in here, mister Caligari – and he finished his sentence in a sour way.

\- Yes, I can imagine. Let's go to my house. There's a brunch waiting for you in cause you guys are hungry.

Different from Athens, Olympia didn't have building higher than 5 floors. The commercial part of the city resembled a scenic city; it was pretty calm, but it was common to see people in groups of tourisms there because of the city's attractions, such as the former site of the Olympics.

Otto's house was white on the outside and it was quite large. It had a beautiful garden with many small statues on high pedestals and a trail made of large stones on the dirt flood, leading to the entrance of the house. Most of the statues reminded greek goddesses with water jugs and angels with bows and arrows.

They three entered Otto's pleasant house. Although Greece was has a two hours difference of time comparing to London, Lara was feeling tired by the travel and time zone. When she went to Cambodia, she felt the 7 hours difference, of course, but she didn't felt tired as she was now. She decided to think it was just stress that was sucking her energy.

\- You have a quite charming home, Mr. Caligari – Lara said while Otto was guiding them to a dining table with a lot of food. Everybody sat down and started to serve themselves.

\- Thank you very much, miss Croft. This is my second house. I live in Athens. I like to come here when I want to take a vacation or do business.

\- Are you a good friend with Werner?

There was a silence briefly. Von Croy didn't like to hear a question about him as if he wasn't in the room. But Lara just wanted to know more about Otto's character.

\- Well… Technically, Werner only talks to me when he needs something – he laughed, thinking his joke was funny – I don't know him very well, and we talk more about business than other things – Otto paused – Oh, sometimes, I sell things for him. Like this cane he is using now.

Lara and Jeffrey looked at Von Croy's direction, and he was already in a bad mood.

\- Lara, I don't see why to be so shy to ask these things to me – Von Croy smiled forcibly, trying to look like a friend of Lara – And, Otto, don't listen this _Fräulein_ too much. She tends to be a little too curious.

\- Yes, it's true, dear – she smiled forcibly to him – at least, I know how far curiosity can kill.

There was an awkward silence. Jeffrey then began to ask questions about Olympia, and Otto felt glad to answer what he knew, since the first Olympics to Baron Pierre of Coubertin.

* * *

After some time, they four gathered in the living room. They sat on a royal blue sofa; there was a glass table in front of them. Otto began by saying that he never heard of any artifact called Iris.

\- How much costs a greek piece of centuries ago? – Jeffrey asked out of the blue. Otto was almost lost, but he answered.

\- Well, it depends on what it is – Otto passed his hands on his nape – Von Croy is an archaeologist and he knows that depending the importance of the object, it might be priceless and impossible to sell it to anyone.

Then his phone rang and he went answered it in another room. Jeffrey was starting to get anxious.

\- Jeffrey, may I…

\- Have you thought about where all this can take? In case anyone finds out about the whole history of the Iris, the Von Croy Industries can no longer uses the Iris! We already use it sneakily, for crying out loud! Few people know this story about of Angkor-something, but imagine someone knowing everything about it?! It would be hell! – Jefferson was sweating – It's like to find Venus de Milo's arms. The world will want to own it, you understand me?

\- The difference is that the arms of Venus de Milo has no power – Lara conclude Jefferson logic. He was right

\- Think of the damage on Von Croy's industries if the world knows it. You are involving too many people on this, Werner!

\- Hey! Listen to me well: I know exactly what I'm doing. Sarit and Otto never will suspect about anything. If something leaks out, it will be your fault, or Lara's fault! – Von Croy replied harshly in a way Otto would not hear him. Lara tried to speak, but Otto was back to talk to them.

\- Sorry the late. Oh, hmm… Do you want to drink anything?

\- No, thanks – Lara said with a smile.

\- I don't want anything either. I think we can…

\- I want a whiskey. I accept anything you have. – Jeffrey interrupted Von Croy and stood up to approach the window in the living room. He was very nervous to be there sitted. He wanted to breathe some air and look the landscape.

After Jeffrey was served by Otto, he started to talk again.

\- Unfortunately, there's no artifact called Iris. There is, in fact, a goddess called Iris.

\- We know about that – Von Croy said.

\- However, I separated some photos to you based on the things you are searching.

The old man stood up and went to his large cupboard (with no doors) where he kept his glasses. At the bottom right, at his thighs, there was a drawer. He opened it and retrieve a bunch of photos.

When he sat on the sofa again, he gave the photos to Lara. Von Croy was a little annoyed because Otto didn't gave the photos to him. And now the only thing left to do was to stretch his body and neck to look at the photos in Lara's hands.

\- Two of these photos were taken at an archeological site here in Olympia, a little far from the "Olympic city". The others were taken in a museum, where there's a vase with an object drawn according to Von Croy's descriptions. The other photos are painting related to Iris and everything else.

Lara was surprised and her mouth was half-open. The photos of the archaeological site showed a kind of temple and one of the details in the wall was a symbol very similar to the Iris. The others photos taken in the museum showed a winged woman holding a caduceus or a ewer, flying and forming a rainbow wherever she went. Other painting represented her as a rainbow itself. Some of the painting Lara already saw them in a book in her home.

One of the photos was a Greek vase with a drawing of a girl holding the Iris (it was visible to Lara that it was the artifact that she was hiding in her backpack). When Lara asked about that photo, Otto said that the vase was homage to Demetria.

\- Who is Demetria? – Von Croy asked, at the same time he was pulling the photo from Lara's hand.

\- Demetria is known as the peacemaker of Heraklion. Well, at least the people from that island like to remember her. She tried to stop a war there in the name of the gods, but she died, if I'm not mistaken. Then she is known as the peacemaker of Heraklion – Otto said.

\- And what's that in her hand? – Lara asked after pulling the photo from Von Croy's hands.

\- If I'm not mistaken, it's the "transport". Perhaps it was written in the museum.

Von Croy decided to give attention to the photos of the temple. Lara looked to him, and when he found her look, she said:

\- We need to go to this place.

* * *

_Notes: Hello!_  
_So, I need to know what are you guys thinking about this story._  
_Pobrably, I will only post chapter 5 after I recieve 5 reviews._

_I need your motivation to continue the story, which is now close to the end._


	5. Race for (the origins of) the Iris

Chapter 5 – Race for (the origins of) the Iris

Von Croy tried to use his tricks to convince Lara to go there in another time, but it was all to no avail. In little time, they managed to borrow a map and Otto's car. In the car, Jeffrey drove through very narrow roads and, as unbelievable as it seems, they were two-way roads. Barely there were no sidewalks, just high grass and bushes*.

\- Oh, how times flies by… If it were '84 again, you and I could be betting a race for the Iris – Von Croy smiled. – You know I was good at this. I won.

Lara raised an eyebrow in a naturally sexy way but without the intention to look sexy.

\- We can do a rematch if you like – she said.

\- Pff! – Von Croy mocked by making a noise on the edge of the lips – And you beating me? Now that I use a walking stick? That would be too much cheating, even for you.

There was a brief silence. Then Lara said:

\- I can't understand why the Iris ended up in Angkor Wat. It doesn't make any sense.

\- There's a link that is missing in the thoughts current. Greek mythology and a Buddhist country like Cambodia have nothing in common. But… It's not the first time that two completely different issues bind with each other in this archaeological world, right?

* * *

When they arrived at the place, it was about 16 hours, and Jeffrey parked the car anyway near the temple. Lara took the photo of her pocked and checked. She confirmed it was the same place.

The temple was simpler if compared to constructions destroyed by the time at the Olympic city, but this one was still all lifted completely. It seems that few stones had fallen from the walls.

Von Croy rushed striding, forcing his cane on the ground in any way. The entrance of the temple had no doors and it revealed a short hall, as if it was some kind of dead end. There was no type of inscription on the walls. There was only a type of drawing carved on the outside wall, that resembled the Iris

\- _Beschissen!_ – Von Croy grumbled while he was pointing a flashlight frenetically at any part on the wall, looking for something more – This temple can't be just this! There must be more than this!

Lara didn't want to share the room of the hall with Werner, so she chose to be on the outside for a while. However it didn't take long before she noticed a pedestal near the entrance. The top part of it was square and there was a small detail in the center of the plate. A small square with an engraving resembling the Iris was there. Lara remembered automatically the pedestal in Angkor Wat. Of course, they were not similar, because that one in Cambodia was well elaborated, but the fact that there was another pedestal there, it couldn't be mere coincidence.

\- What the fuck…! – Jeffrey was scared a little, kind of pointing at Lara. (At this time, Von Croy left the temple and was searching for any clues on the outside walls) – Why your backpack is lifting by itself?

\- What? – Then she turned her neck to look behind, trying to seek the reason of surprise of Jeffrey. When Lara took the backpack from her back and held against her chest, she realized that Von Croy wasn't looking to the walls anymore, but for her.

\- You… You brought the Iris with you! – Von Croy said while he was approaching menacingly.

\- Yes, I brought it – she said seriously.

\- And why did you bring my artifact without even saying anything to me?

\- I thought it would be useful. I thought that if we were close to the end of this story, it would be easier if I brought the Iris with and resolve what we have to resolve.

\- How bold, miss Croft.

\- And for your luck, I think we need to use the Iris here. But I will warn you right now: I will have the Iris with me all the time.

Von Croy approached striding though he was leaning heavily on his cane. When he touched the pedestal, he looked at the center and recognized the same drawing of the Iris that was in the nearby wall. Then the old man was thinking out loud.

\- The Iris ignores gravity, but it is always on top of a pedestal – he said with a distant look.

Lara looked at the two men there. She was afraid of what could happen next. She opened her backpack and took the artifact. When she positioned it at 5cm of the pedestal' plate, something happened. A slight tremor could be felt on the ground and a sound of door getting opened was heard. Von Croy and Jeffrey stood at the entrance of the temple and saw that the back wall had come down and revealed a stone staircase. The path was very dark.

\- That's it… - Von Croy started laughing – We are close to the truth, Lara.

\- Werner – Lara was serious, apprehensive. She approached him and said looking into his eyes – I'm prepared for anything that happens there. Even if the situations gets ugly. So, I say to you: careful.

\- Thanks for the heads up then.

Werner walked away from Lara, however she followed him towards Jeffrey and that new passage. But before Werner could go downstairs, he turned and said:

\- We can't leave the Iris there unattended. I know we are here alone, but there's always a chance of someone coming and stealing it.

Lara, immediately, removed the Iris from the top of the pedestal and waited for some kind of reaction (for example, the secret passage closing again). Nothing happened.

\- Well, I guess it's safe to say we can take it with us.

Lara approached the beginning of the stairs, then they three were looking to the dark passage.

\- Lara, dear, can you go first? My heavy frame could activate traps. You will pass unnoticed.

\- So predictable, Werner. So "convenient".

Lara took a flashlight from her backpack and then she kept the Iris on it again. When she started to go down, Jeffrey and Von Croy followed her.

* * *

_Note: Hello! The story is close to the end, and I need your feedback about it. Please, it helps me a lot._


	6. The story of Demetria

Chapter 6 – The story of Demetria

The path was full of rocks, mosses, cobwebs… That staircase should has, roughly, the same age that the Olympic city, and the bottom of the stair was far away.

After they reached the underground floor, Lara could notice a rectangular hall similar to the one at the entrance; a huge room with a yellow light at the end. There was something that looked like a fountain, adjacent to the wall. Curiously, that fountain didn't had any water, but a beam of light coming out of the wall, also yellow, but as if it was faded gold or something like that. The beam of light was very diffuse and almost unreal. Around that room, there were some stone benches, skeletons lying on the ground and drawings and inscriptions on the wall.

\- What happened here? – Von Croy asked in a horrified tone with skeletons on the floor.

\- There's something written on the wall. – Lara said without looking away from the wall - Don't touch anything until I read it.

Jeffrey stepped away from Lara and Von Croy, a little scared, staring at the wall.

\- _"Once Heraklion was on the brink of war. Blue army was against the yellow army. But the great goddess Hera chose a mortal to be worthy of Iris' power, worthy of being a new messenger. Her name was Demetria. She won the…"_ – and then Lara's voice disappeared for few seconds – _"…the transport… the vehicle of Iris"_ – and Lara realized clearly that it was written Ίρις μεταφορά, and that was written in Angkor Wat too, That "Ίρις με" was missing the "ταφορά".

\- Hum… - Von Croy said.

\- _"Demetria became the new messeger of Hera and Iris. She used the transporter to Heraklion to avoid the war, but it was useless. And Demetria was missing since then, just like the transporter. I'm afraid that she died and the transporter stolen. Dioros." _– Lara finished reading – So the real name of the Iris is like… transporter. The fact that she died so early caused her to be almost erased from the greek history.

\- But that doesn't explain why the Iris landed in Cambodia. Why there were words in greek in that pedestal - Von Croy said.

\- It was stolen. Imagine how many times this happened to it! Look around and count the skeletons at this room! Robbery after robbery, it must have stopped at Angkor Wat to be hidden or something.

\- Now… what is that? - Von Croy said while he was approaching that strange fountain with yellow light where it was possible to see dust passing through it. – There's something written here too. "The transporter is limited. Power must be restored, but only if used properly". I'm getting tired of these stupid warnings.

Lara took the "transporter" and walked until that strange fountain. She positioned it under the light and took her hands away. The Iris was spinning naturally, defying the laws of physics, but its thin red part on the silver plate was changing color. That faded red was becoming yellow, almost like neon, as if the Iris was being recharged, as if it was some battery. She took it from the light.

\- Unbelievable… - Jeffrey said approaching – so this yellow light will make it teleport again? – he asked curiously.

\- I think so – she said.

Jeffrey started to laugh almost uncontrollably.

\- Can't you see what that means? – he laughed more – Let's get rich forever, Werner! Forget all those machines! We are facing a supernatural power that only we have! Imagine what we… - and then he paused to think.

\- You're not serious, right? – Lara said - I think you are not aware of the seriousness of this subject.

\- What do you mean "we"? – Von Croy started to talk – The Iris, or the transporter, whatever, is MINE! Do you two get it? Mine! I personally don't care about money. I just want to be the best. Now, Miss Croft, pass me MY artifact.

\- I'm sorry, Werner, but I won't do it. – Lara said seriously, clutching the artifact that wasn't spinning by her interference.

\- I think I can solve this problem, darling - Jeffrey pulled a pistol that was hidden in his waist. He pointed the gun to Lara with his right hand and now he was raising his left arm. He was at a two meters and a half distance from her.

Lara was in shock. Her guns wasn't in her holsters that is usually tied on her thighs as she always does when travelling alone to some forest in the world. She didn't know what to do at that time.

Jeffrey approached, but Lara started to step back.

\- What do you think you're doing?! Pass me this damn thing right now!

And then Lara closed her eyes and was teleported. Jeffrey shot, but the shot just hit the opposite wall. The indignation was visible at his face. Meanwhile, Von Croy was in a position between down and standing, frightened by Jeffrey's attitude.

* * *

When Lara opened her eyes, she was in the hall of her mansion. She looked around and could see Winston sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace, reading the book "The War of the Worlds" by H. G. Wells.

\- Winston?

The old man was startled, almost dropping the book on his lap. He glanced back and could see Lara there, with the Iris in her hands.

\- Milady! You scared me! – And then the old man got up from the sofa.

\- Winston, I have no time now. I need to back to Greece fast. I used the Iris to come back home – she explained finally.

Winston looked at the way she was clutching the artifact.

\- Why did you came and why did you have to go back quickly?

\- It's Jeffrey, that partner, friend, whatever, of Werner's. He went crazy. And probably Werner can go crazy too. I don't have time to explain – she said while she was walking fast towards the stairs. She ran directly to her room.


	7. The disrespect

Chapter 7 – The disrespect

When Lara returned to the underground temple at Greece, she knew that she needed to be fast to stop Jeffrey. When she opened her eyes and realized that she was at the right place, she took the Iris to the back of the room, close to the corner next to her. When it lost the strength, it landed perfectly at the air. Lara noticed that Von Croy was sitting on the ground, with a hand resting on the stone bench. She was Jeffrey's back. He was leaned to his knees with the gun on his hand in a awkward position: with his hands on the knees, a little curved.

\- Drop the gun! – she said while she touched her pistol on his nape. – Now!

Jeffrey threw the gun on the ground but didn't worry in turning to face Lara. He just stayed at that position as if he had ran a marathon. Lara thought that everything was weird specially Von Croy sitting on the ground next to the stone bench.

\- What happened here? – She asked a little scared.

Jeffrey stepped forward, approaching the wall, he put his hands on it while his head was facing the ground. Lara looked to Von Croy again and he now was holding tightly his left hand, as if he was trying to make some kind of massage, and his gaze was almost distant from his hand.

\- You know what? – Jeffrey turned around to face Lara. There was a part of his face and neck that was oscillating from black to yellow. – I don't need your little ball.

\- He stood under the light, Lara! – Von Croy said before Lara could ask anything.

\- If this light can give the power of teleportation to a little ball, imagine if a person didn't need it! – he tried to approach menacingly towards Lara, but he fell on the ground, feeling a pain in the chest.

Lara didn't know what to do.

\- Help me! Please! – Jeffrey started screaming with a hand on his chest.

Lara ignored Jeffrey and approached Von Croy.

\- Werner – the old man said nothing - Werner! Why are you there?

\- We thought "if Lara could put the Iris in the light without nothing happening to her hands, then nothing would happen with us too. Jeffrey stayed under the light, but something strange started to happen. I decided to pull him, and my hand hit the yellow light too. I felt a horrible pain, but something worse happened to Jeffrey. – Werner lost his speech.

\- What happened?!

Von Croy didn't want answer anything and she was already getting impatient. When she looked to Jeffrey on the ground, she realized that he was almost motionless, as if he was in some sort of trance.

* * *

Lara and Von Croy carried Jeffrey from their shoulders. The Iris and her gun was inside Lara's bag. Von Croy was very worried with what could happen to him. Each moment Jeffrey had spasm or had his skin black and yellow, Von Croy was on the verge of passing out of fear that could happen to him.

They went upstairs with difficulty. They noticed that the initial hall door was closed and remembered that they opened that door placing the Iris on the pedestal outside.

\- We are locked! – Von Croy snapped.

Lara looked around and realized that the wall at her left has a depression, a type of square alcove. She used her flashlight on it and saw the same symbol that was carved on the pedestal outside. She took the Iris from her bag, making Jeffrey falling on the stairs, place the artifact on the little alcove. The door opened and then she took the Iris back, putting in the bag again. She took Jeffrey by the arm, helping Von Croy. It seemed that he was better at that moment because he was managing to walk better but, even though, he was taken outside by Lara and Von Croy. It was already night.

\- Let's put him in the car and… - Von Croy thought of saying "take him to a hospital" but what a doctor could do to him? He was like that because he stood under the light that recharges a artifact that has the power of teleportation, given by Hera and Iris. No doctor could help him.

Lara put Jeffrey on the back seat, making him lay down. He was getting that some sort of trance again. Half part of his body was oscillating between black and yellow, slowly.

\- I'm gonna be the… mightiest… - he said slowly. Lara and Von Croy looked at each other. Von Croy rushed to sit on the driver's seat, thinking where he would take him.

Lara walked around the car, opened the door, knelt on the passenger seat after closing the door so she could face Jeffrey all the time. He was having spasms and talking nonsense things.

Von Croy accelerated the car. And then, Jeffrey opened his eyes wide and the movement of his lungs began to get very slow. The American died there. Lara opened her mouth a little scared, asking Von Croy to stop the car. Jeffrey's body was in the same normal hue again, as if the effect had passed after his death.


	8. Rendez-Vous

Chapter 8 –Rendez-vous

It took a long time to Lara and Von Croy could return to England peacefully because they had to deal with all the headache of explaining how Jeffrey died to the police and figure out what they would do with Jeffrey's particular plane landed in Greece. Von Croy didn't seem to be the same old man, at least for now. He was still shaken by the scenes he saw in the underground temple. Also concerned if he will die like Jeffrey. He fears that putting his hand on that light would make the "symptoms" appears later. But he was hoping not.

When Von Croy and Lara were already at England, he said clearly and in a scared tone that he didn't want the Iris anymore. Lara didn't asked why, but demanded the pocket watch back. He agreed.

At 19h, Von Croy appeared at Lara's home. Different from the sassy attitude, he was very quiet, somewhat shaken. Lara held the bestiary she had promised in front of the main door of her mansion.

\- Do I really need to give you this?

\- Don't make things hard, child. Let's get even and move on in life. – he said as he approached. He took the pocket watch from his pocket and gave to Lara.

She received it and gave the bestiary to Werner. He held it well and gazed at it.

\- Have a nice medieval reading. Just don't go get in more trouble. But I think the advice is useless – she said.

\- I will try to remember that.

\- Disrespect isn't the route of carelessness?

\- It's true. The problem is… these dead people and their supernatural forces have different opinions from me regarding respect! – he laughed - I wouldn't see disrespect in just touching some object.

Lara gave a smirk saying nothing. She observed Von Croy going back to his car and said bye. She came back inside her home, admiring the watch. She sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace and saw Winston approaching.

\- How is he, milady?

\- Still scared, but it's the same old Werner Von Croy.

\- If Werner doesn't control his impulses, he may end up dying tragically – he paused – At least, he gave the Iris to you. It is safer in here, for sure.

\- It's true. We can travel for free with it. What do you think? – she smiled.

\- How about visiting Brighton?

\- Brighton?! Winston, you don't have any sense of adventure!

They both laugh for a moment.

\- Milady, before I forget, Dr. Willard called and asked to return the call.

\- Ok, Winston.

The butler went upstairs, getting out of her sight. Lara had kept the Iris still reloaded in her trophy room. She thought about the possibilities she could use it in case of emergencies. There, sitted on that sofa, she looked to the huge portrait above the fireplace and then looked at the pocket watch on her hands. She smiled relieved that everything was well and thought: "_No more burden of saving the world, please_".

THE END.

* * *

_Notes: I want to thank those who came to read the whole fic. And If you are here, please leave a review. It's important_

_I know it's not that good. If you liked it, I'm happy. If you do not liked it, I can't do anything x( sorry._

_But still, I liked to have written it :3_


End file.
